La mission
by izia parks
Summary: Envoyé par le SHIELD Clint a pour mission de tuer Natasha qui est sous couverture a Budapest. Malheureusement pour lui ça ne se passeras pas comme prévu.


Elle était là. Je la voyais depuis mon perchoir, assise sur la seule motte d'herbe à des kilomètres à la ronde, posée là comme si cet endroit lui appartenait. Tandis que je le regardais en contrebas, mon arc pointé sur sa silhouette, elle semblait regarder l'endroit et le juger selon des critères inconnus à d'autres qu'elle-même. Vêtue à la dernière mode des jeunes filles de la ville, elle portait une robe blanche et vaporeuse qui soulignait la pâleur de sa peau et lui prêtait un air cadavérique. Pourtant ses cheveux enflammés ne ternissaient pas, volant au vent tel une bannière ils lui donnaient l'allure d'une déesse vengeresse qui pourtant ne faisait qu'attendre. Même si sa robe lui donnait l'allure d'une femme aisée vivant dans une petite bourgade, son attitude elle ne me laissait pas dupe de sa véritable nature, c'était un assassin, une femme sans code d'honneur ni de supérieur pour la freiner. La réelle question que je me posais sur cette femme était la raison pour laquelle elle était sous couverture dans ce village perdu de Budapest, apparemment je n'avais pas le grade nécessaire pour le savoir. J'attendais dans l'espoir qu'elle fasse un mouvement, un geste un regard qui pourrais justifier sa mise à mort plus tôt que prévu, mais rien de cela ne se produit bien évidemment, elle resta là tel un ange attendant au portes du paradis.

A la voir comme ça, impassible et la figure presque sereine, je regrettais presque de devoir lui ôter la vie. Malgré tout ce que mes pairs m'avaient dit sur elle et ce que me criait les éléments du dossier posé sur mes genoux, je me plaisais à croire qu'une femme aussi belle ne pouvait pas être l'artisan de telles horreurs. Les taches effectuées par ses commanditaires étaient certes impressionnantes, mais restaient barbares et violentes plus que nécessaire pour un simple meurtre ou la rafle d'une information. Malgré tout cela me répugnait de devoir ôter la vie de cette femme, une femme qui avait les mêmes talents que moi et qui n'avais eu le malheur que de l'utiliser pour les mauvaises personnes et des raisons plus que néfastes.

Sentant une vibration dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon je me contorsionnais afin de garder la fille en vue et prendre mon portable, le message qui me brulait les yeux était sans équivoque. C'était l'heure, l'heure de la mise à mort et de faire ce que des mois de traque et d'anticipation me destinaient à accomplir, je levais mon bras et me mettait en position, bandant mon arc et collant la corde contre mes lèvres je me préparais à relâcher le flèche sur la dernière des descendante des Romanov. Ce fut parce que n'avais pas anticipé son mouvement que je ne tira pas, lentement elle leva la tête et me regarda, droit dans les yeux malgré la petite centaine de mètres qui nous séparaient et les arbres dans lequel je me cachais. Plongeant son regard dans le mien elle lisait à travers mon âme et parcourais le livre de ma vie d'un seul coup de son regard émeraude. Natalia Alianovna Romanova lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et je n'avais d'autre choix que de m'y abandonner, fondre dans ses yeux envoutants tandis que j'abaissais lentement mon arc et descendait de mon perchoir. J'avançais lentement vers elle, oubliant un peu plus de moi-même à chaque pas que je faisais, mon nom, ma mission, mon passé, mes douleurs. Enfermé dans une spirale hypnotique je sentais une petite part de moi me demandant et m'exhortant de me souvenir de ce qu'elle était, pour qui elle travaillait et ce qu'elle allait me faire une fois que je serais devant elle, désarmé et amorphe. Prit dans mes pensées et nageant dans son regard je ne vis pas la ronce qui s'étendait par terre presque sournoisement comme si depuis le début elle avait été placée là dans le but de me faire trébucher. Ma chute fut plus que tout providentielle et j'ut l'impression qu'on déversait un seau d'eau glacée sur mon corps, l'inspiration que je pris en me relevant me brula les poumons, me donnant l'impression que je retenais ma respiration depuis son arrivée.

Les pensées enfin claires je pus tenter de marmonner quelques mots.

« -Tu savais n'est-ce pas ? Que quand j'allais te regarder, je ne m'en relèverais pas…Que je n'irais pas au bout de ma mission…

-Bien sûr que je le savais oisillon… J'ai su quoi faire depuis que je t'ai entendue sortir ton arc, parce si je savais que tu n'irais pas au bout de ta mission, moi j'irais au bout de la mienne. Parce que bien que soit venu à moi de ton plein gré, tu sais ce que je dois faire. Tu es une menace pour le KGB agent Clint Barton, et c'est mon travail d'anéantir les menaces.

-Et mon travail est de t'anéantir, la vie est ironique n'est-ce pas ? C'est marrant comme deux ennemis peuvent être conduits à se faire face, un jour ou l'autre, comme quoi dans la vie comme au travail, on finit toujours par faire face à ce qui nous fait peur.

-Je te fais peur Barton ? Suis-je une femme si effrayante ? Ou est-ce ma réputation qui glace ton sang dans tes veines ?

-Ta réputation te précède en effet. Ainsi que tes multiples identités, Nancy Rushman, Laura Matthers, tu restes une héritière de la famille royale de Russie, n'est-ce pas Princesse ? »

L'ambiance tendue s'épaississait après chaque mot des deux espions, deux adversaires qui pour la première fois se faisaient face et se jugeaient mutuellement. Sans que l'archer puisse réagir l''espionne russe s'avança, se jetant presque sur lui, enveloppant son visage de ses mains. Leurs lèvres se rencontrant enfin, l'espion du SHIELD se laissa aller à cette étreinte inattendue et tellement agréable, souhaitant l'intensifier il se rapprocha et colla son torse au buste de la rousse ouvrant ses lèvres tout en mordillant celles de Romanov. Mais contre toute attente l'héritière de l'empire du Tsar, se recula subitement, sortit sa dague de son fourreau et l'enfonça sous les côtes du brun. Tandis qu'il tombait à terre, elle s'approcha de son visage afin de lui murmurer dans l'oreille ce qui serait les dernières paroles que Clint Barton entendraient.

« Désolée Barton, mais tu es ma mission et l'amour c'est pour les enfants. »


End file.
